Sebuah Persepsi
by Rayanism
Summary: Bagaimana Kise di mata Kasamatsu dan bagaimana Kasamatsu di mata Kise. .:. Kise sadar, hubungan sebagai senior dan junior di antara mereka memang cukup riskan. Apalagi jika memikirkan waktu yang bisa mereka lalui bersama tinggal setahun lagi. .:. warning: PWP


Halo, haloooo~~ ini fic pertama yang saya publish di sini. maaf kalau ada error atau typo atau yang lainnya. mohon bantuannya, ya, Senpai-tachi ;_; dan terima kasih untuk Mademoiselle Z atas bantuannya menyelesaikan fic ini. ah iya, saya anak baru nih di ffn ini. panggil saja saya Ray~

DISCLAIMER: Kuroko No Basket hanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sementara Kise dan stocking-senpai hanya milik satu sama lain /engga

River Flows In You milik Yiruma

I Won't Give Up milik Jason Mraz

jadi awalnya di youtube ada video Kise/Kasamatsu pake lagu I Won't Give Up. tadinya pengen nulis yang berdasarkan lagu itu. tapi jadi melenceng gini hehehe. selamat membaca!

* * *

Dia selalu begitu, ya?

Mata biru gelapnya yang mencerminkan langit malam tanpa bintang, memandang siapa saja dengan tatapan yang seolah selalu menggerutu. Selalu seperti itu. Saat Kise bertanya kenapa dia selalu membuat wajah seperti itu, yang ditanya hanya menyikutnya, yang berlanjut dengan rengekan buaya seperti biasa.

"Wajahku memang begini."

Bukan, Kise bukannya tidak suka dengan tampang _grumpy _yang sangat khas darinya. Diperhatikannya sosok yang sedang pemanasan itu. Alis matanya yang tajam terlihat menukik ke bawah, bibir penuh berwarna agak pucat yang juga membentuk parabola, matanya yang terlihat memicing menebarkan aura kepemimpinannya, rambut _raven _pendeknya tak luput dari tatapan; begitu dirinya. Ekspresi, yang menurut lelaki pirang, hanya miliknya seorang. Air muka yang justru ia anggap menarik.

Alis mata tajam itu membingkai manik langit malamnya dengan sempurna. Memberi kesan tegas, namun manis dan menarik secara bersamaan, membentuk _almond _yang tidak terlalu manis, namun cukup untuk melengkapi rasa.

Bibir penuh agak pucatnya yang selalu memberikan komando ini-itu pada anggota tim. Bibir yang semakin membentuk huruf 'n' landai jika tembakannya meleset. Bibir manis yang begitu lembut untuk Kise kecup usai latihan. Bibir yang sedikit mengumpat karena terkaget akan dirinya yang dicium tiba-tiba. Bibir yang membentuk senyuman tipis sebelum akhirnya menerima ciuman adik kelasnya yang lebih kasar setelahnya.

Rambut _raven _gelapnya harum. Kise sampai ketagihan—bahkan hampir menganggapnya sebuah adiksi—saat menghirup aroma _barley mint _yang menguar di sana. Rambut yang sering si kapten acak-acak kasar karena Kise yang berpura-pura tidak mengerti atas penjelasannya—baik mengenai pelajaran ataupun berhubungan dengan basket. _Ace _Kaijou tidak bisa menahan kikikkannya kalau mengingat ekspresi sebal itu.

Sosok kaptennya yang sekarang juga merangkap sebagai sosok yang ia kagumi. Berbeda dengan kapten berambut merah itu, _grumpy—_atau begitulah si peniru menyebutnya untuk diri sendiri—bukan orang yang gila kemenangan atau suka melempar-lempar gunting. Kise tahu, bahwa pemuda yang selalu memakai kaus kaki dengan panjang berlebih ini pernah hampir menyerah dalam basket. Tapi, saat dirinya ditunjuk untuk menjadi kapten, dibuang jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk mundur. Ia tahu tanggung jawab penuh ia topang di bahu bidangnya, tanggung jawab pada tim dan sekolahnya. Kise juga tahu dia menangis sembunyi-sembunyi saat Kaijou kalah melawan Touou. Di samping karena Moriyama melarangnya untuk kembali ke ruang loker, intuisinya berkata demikian. Tak bisa ia bayangkan wajah menangis tertahannya, menahan rasa kegagalannya akan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang kapten. Begitu ia selesai dengan kesedihannya, dia bertindak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Menjaga harga diri dan menyemangati yang lainnya. Membuat Kise paham betul seberapa telak sang kapten mengalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Jika matanya itu bisa bicara, benda itu mungkin akan bercerita tentang suka dan duka yang telah dilalui pemiliknya.

Kekalahan atas Touou memang cukup memukul mental pemain Kaijou bernomor tujuh ini. Rasa sakit di kaki bagai memotong saraf demi saraf yang ada di kaki jenjangnya. Kaku. Sakit. Panas. Tidak bisa berdiri. Bersusah payah hingga harus terjatuh lagi berulang kali. Lalu, dengan lembutnya, dia menyodorkan lengannya, memberikan bantuan untuk bangkit. Kise hanya menatapnya—terlalu kaget untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu. Demi alis Kagami, saat masanya di Teikou, tidak ada satu orang pun pernah menawarinya bantuan, terlebih soal basket. Oh, mungkin pengecualian untuk Kurokocchi, anak itu memang baik pada semua orang. Menemukan uluran lengannya tak kunjung disambut, dia akhirnya berjalan mendekat dan memapahnya. Kise yang menangis saat itu merasa nyaman saat telapak tangannya yang lebar menepuk puncak kepala kuningnya.

Pernah waktu itu si model pirang yang memang agak malas belajar—kalau tidak mau dibilang bodoh—iseng mengiriminya pesan singkat untuk membolos jam ke-lima sampai ke-enam. Tentu Kise tidak berharap banyak si penerima pesan akan meng-iya-kan ajakannya. Namun, di luar perkiraan, sebuah 'iya' singkat menjadi balasan.

"Jengah telingaku mendengar _sin, cos, tan. _Lagipula limit trigonometri sudah dipelajari di tempat les." Menjadi alasannya.

"Aku hanya manusia, Bodoh. Memang salah kalau aku sesekali menuruti _mood _?" Ucapnya ketika pertanyaan lebih jauh dilontarkan.

Dan di sinilah mereka, duduk saling memunggungi di lantai atap sekolah yang kasar dan tidak berkeramik. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana berhubung karena saat itu sedang jam belajar dan langit yang lumayan mendung—oh, sudah agak gerimis rupanya. Tidak dihiraukan titik-titik air kecil yang turun dari langit. Tak dipedulikan seragam yang mulai basah. Mereka Justru malah menengadahkan kepala bak menantang langit menurunkan hujan.

Suasana hening. Hanya butiran air yang jatuh di seng-seng sebagai latar suara. Mereka begitu meresapi hawa keberadaan masing-masing. Hening hingga telapak tangan mereka tanpa sengaja bersentuhan, membuat kedua pemain reguler tim basket Kaijou saling menoleh dan bertemu pandang. Lagi-lagi keheningan yang nyaman menyelimuti. Tipikal mata mereka tertukar saat ini. Jika biasanya dia lah yang mempunyai mata dan alis menukik—mencerminkan wibawa, kini mata Kise lah yang demikian. Jika normalnya mata bulat Kise lah yang mencerminkan kepolosan, sekarang matanya lah yang memancarkan kepolosan disertakan kemurnian.

Entah siapa yang mulai duluan, mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah masing-masing. Jarak kecil di antara mereka makin sempit dan tak berarti. Sampai akhirnya, seiring dengan hujan yang mulai deras, jarak itu tereliminasi sempurna. Menyisakan dua pasang bibir anak Adam yang bertautan. Kepala mereka sedikit dimiringkan. Semacam karena naluri atau memang untuk memudahkan akses memperdalam ciuman lembut mereka.

Hujan semakin deras. Kise tak mau ambil risiko _kekasihnya _jatuh sakit. Meski ia tahu, kekebalan tubuh si pemilik rambut _raven _di hadapannya tidak buruk. Dilepas _blazer _abu-abunya untuk menutupi kepala orang yang lebih pendek darinya. Memang, awalnya dia sempat menggerutu dan menolak. Di samping dirinya yang memang sengaja memalingkan wajah, cuaca yang cukup gelap dan tirai hujan semakin tebal, toh, Kise masih bisa menangkap rona merah tipis di pipi agak tirusnya.

Kise sadar, hubungan sebagai senior dan junior di antara mereka memang cukup riskan. Apalagi jika memikirkan waktu yang bisa mereka lalui bersama tinggal setahun lagi. Setelahnya, partner-nya akan meneruskan pendidikan di perguruan tinggi. Alumni Teiko ini bukannya takut karena jarak atau dia akan berselingkuh, dia yakin mereka bisa menjaga perasaan masing-masing. Justru yang Kise khawatirkan adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia takut kalau nanti kerinduannya tidak bisa diperpanjang—tak melihatnya selama seminggu saja hampir seperti neraka.

Baiklah, karena masih ada internet dengan fasilitas _video call_, masalah 'bertatap muka' bisa diatasi. Bagaimana kalau peluk? Apakah dia bisa tahan hanya sebatas melihat orang itu dari layar komputer tanpa bisa menyentuhnya? Otak—dan hati—Kise berasap jika memikirkan soal itu.

* * *

Bagi orang biasa, junior bodohnya mungkin terlihat seperti buku yang sudah terbuka.

Menurut Kasamatsu sendiri, perumpamaan pribadinya dengan sebuah buku terbuka tidak tepat, ralat, _kurang_ tepat. Model pirang ini terkadang sangat sulit ditebak.

Sebuah buku yang terbuka, tapi bahasanya sukar dimengerti.

Sebuah kaca transparan, tapi terlihat _blur_.

Bukan sesuatu yang sulit dicari, tapi juga tidak mudah ditemukan.

Dengan kata lain, dia tak terlalu mudah untuk dipahami jalan pikirannya. Kasamatsu sendiri paling heran kenapa dia membenci cacing tanah. Apalah buruknya seekor cacing yang hanya bisa menggeliat? Vermes tidak bisa terbang, cukup jaga kebersihan kamarmu maka kau akan terbebas dari mereka.

"Mereka menggelikan-ssu! Membuatku agak jijik saat menyantap _spaghetti _jamurku."

Terserah kau, Idiot.

Lelaki itu terbilang seorang yang paling sempurna untuk mewakili matahari.

Pribadinya yang periang membuat orang-orang mudah menerimanya sebagai teman—minus beberapa anggota Generasi Keajaiban tentunya. Tinggi badan di atas rata-rata mencerminkan dirinya yang jauh, tak mudah tergapai; terlebih dalam basket. Surai kuningnya melambangkan sang Dewa Siang tanpa cela. Mata madunya manis, mata yang selalu mengerling jahil padanya. Bibir tipis berbalut sedikit pelembab bibir terlihat begitu lembut dengan senyumannya.

"Manajerku yang menyuruhku. Kalau wanita menyeramkan itu menemukan bibirku yang kering—kurang bagus di depan kamera, katanya, dia mengancam untuk memperketat jadwalku selama seminggu, Jangan salah paham, _Senpai_. Aku hanya…" _Blah-blah_, bibir itu juga akan mengoceh terus jika tak diberhentikan.

Pemain Kaijou bernomor empat ini sangat sebal saat adik kelasnya, yang notabene seorang model remaja, melambai pada penggemar wanitanya yang berisik dan sangat mengganggu. Cemburu? Jangan bercanda. Sungguh dia paham betul dirinya lah yang memenuhi isi kepala pirang itu. Hal ini karena saat dia menyapa _fans-_nya, dia tersenyum. Sejujurnya Kasamatsu tidak suka tentang hal ini. Ia tidak begitu suka kalau sang model menyunggingkan senyum palsunya. Alasannya? Sangat sederhana, senyum 'formalitas' tersebut sudah terlalu sering terlukis di sana.

Omong-omong senyum, sang _senpai _lah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui senyum aslinya. Saat dia menyunggingkan senyum tanpa berpura-pura, matanya tidak bulat, tapi lebih menajam. Garis bibir yang terbentuk pun tipis, tapi cukup kentara. Komposurnya agak lebih tegap dari biasanya. Detil-detil kecil itu sungguh membuatnya terlihat sangat maskulin.

Di samping segi non-akademik, nilai-nilainya di bidang akademik terbilang pas-pasan. Pemilik rambut _raven _ini terkadang kesal, saat dia bisa meniru seseorang dengan sempurna dalam basket hingga dijuluki sebagai orang yang cepat 'belajar', kenapa si manik madu ini tidak bisa 'cepat belajar' secara harafiah? Kalau dia bisa menguasai suatu gerakan dalam permainan basket atau olahraga lainnya hanya dengan sekali lihat, kenapa ia tidak bisa menghafal sebuah rumus sederhana dalam sekali kerlingan?

Saking tidak tahan dengan keanehan yang terlalu melekat pada juniornya, Yukio menawarkan—lebih ke arah memaksa—untuk memberikan panduan belajar khusus khas seorang _senpai. _Tawaran tersebut pastinya disambut dengan penolakan dan keluhan tanpa akhir. Terima kasih atas statusnya sebagai kakak kelas, Kasamatsu mendiamkan celotehan model berisik itu dengan sekali tendangan _mesra_tepat di punggungnya. Yang menjadi korban hanya meringis juga dengan berat hati menerima coretpaksaancoret ajakannya.

Jadi, pada hari Sabtu—hari sesuai perjanjian (sepihak), ditemukan olehnya pemuda jangkung dengan balutan kaus lengan panjang berwarna cokelat muda dan celana _jeans _warna senada namun lebih gelap_. _Kacamata baca terpasang di atas hidung layar sentuh hitam miliknya ada di genggaman jari-jari lentiknya.

"Kasamatsu-_senpai_ sepertinya punya intensi untuk membuatku mati kelelahan, ya. Saat aku meminta manajer untuk mengosongkan hari ini dari jadwal, dia dengan kejamnya memadatkan jadwalku ke hari-hari sebelumnya. Mengganggu latihan basketku! Inilah sebabnya aku tidak ikut latihan tiga hari terakhir-ssu. Tidak ikut latihan berarti sama dengan tidak bertemu _senpai_! Dan tidak bertemu _senpai _sama saja menjejaliku setoples penuh cacing tanah hidup; menyeramkan-ssu!"

Khusus untuk kali ini, si _grumpy _membiarkannya menyelesaikan celotehnya. Agaknya Kasamatsu merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya kelelahan seperti itu. Tidak disangka pekerjaan menjadi model lebih berat dari yang ia duga. Menghela napas, Kasamatsu membiarkannya masuk dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

Saat masuk sesi belajar, baik Kasamatsu dan dirinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada materi. Yang berperan sebagai penerima materi terus memandanginya dengan intens. Sementara, tutor yang dipandangi berusaha sebaik mungkin menjelaskan materi. Inilah yang membuatnya tidak fokus, sedikit demi sedikit pipinya memanas—malu juga kalau terus ditatap langsung oleh wajahnya yang semakin tampan saat memakai kacamata itu.

Perlahan-lahan wajahnya mendekat, Kasamatsu masih meneruskan penjelasannya.

Semakin dekat, penjelasan Kasamatsu agak terbata.

Sangat dekat, penjelasan Kasamatsu terhenti, wajahnya semerah rambut kapten Kiseki.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang sekarang. Mata hampir menutup dan tangannya menggenggam bolpen kencang-kencang. Jarak sudah sedekat ini, berarti—berarti…

"_Senpai, _kau bisa main gitar?"

Alisnya berkedut. Di kamarnya memang ada sebuah gitar klasik yang masih berada di dalam _case-_nya, tapi, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tolonglah, kalau orang di hadapannya ini bertanya mengenai arachnida, dia masih bisa memakluminya. Tapi, kalau pertanyaan seperti ini? Ditambah dengan posisi yang terlampau dekat hingga ia mendapatkan aroma jeruk yang menguar entah sebagai parfum, sabun atau samponya. _Benar-benar anak ini…_

Kasamatsu melanjutkan kembali pejelasannya mengenai animalia. Mengabaikan airmata buaya biasa yang diproduksi berlebih dari pemuda semampai itu karena pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi. Menjelaskan dan terus menjelaskan hingga sorot mata 'muridnya' betul-betul menandakan akan kehilangan kesadaran lima menit lagi. Sudah hampir dua jam, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk rehat sebentar. Setelah mengambilkan jus dan beberapa kue kering, si tuan rumah duduk di atas kasurnya, menyalakan televisi, sementara yang nyawanya hampir terbang itu menyantap hidangan di depannya.

Diperhatikannya si surai emas sedang mengunyah sebuah biskuit cokelat. Matanya tidak lagi sayu, tapi juga tidak terbuka sepenuhnya. Tanpa sang tutor sadari, _earphone_ putih sudah bertengger manis di telinga. Sebuah kalimat acak terlontar dari mulutnya, membuat Kasamatsu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"_Senpai_, mainkan gitar itu untukku?"

Bukan merupakan perintah, tapi pertanyaan. Tentu Kasamatsu menolak mentah-mentah seraya melempar bantal ke arahnya. Dan seperti biasa airmata palsunya mengucur deras dibarengi dengan rentetan rengekan manja darinya. Sebanyak ia meminta, sebanyak itu pula Kasamatsu menolak.

Lelah dengan perbedaan keinginan yang tidak akan berakhir jika terus diladeni, Kasamatsu mengalah. Dibukanya _case_ gitar klasik miliknya. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah siap dengan gitar di pangkuannya sembari duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Lalu, terdengarlah suara lembut yang berasal dari petikkan pada gitar. Kasamatsu yang sudah hafal di luar kepala, mulai memejamkan mata-membiarkan tangannya yang mengingat fred ke berapa, senar mana yang harus ditekan dan senar mana yang harus dipetik.

_River Flows in You_, Yiruma.

Nada rendah diproduksi; menandakan lagu telah selesai. Kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan butir biru tua yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di sana. Tak didapatkan pengunjung kamarnya dalam pandangan, Kasamatsu memiringkan kepalanya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga hidungnya menangkap aroma khas junior idiotnya dari arah belakang. Benar saja, saat ia menoleh, orang yang ia cari dengan seenaknya menaiki tempat tidurnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menggantukan sebelah _earphone_ pada telinga kanan Kasamatsu. Sebuah lagu terdengar dari sana. Lagi-lagi dia merajuk Kasamatsu untuk memainkan lagu itu—untuk _anchor_, katanya. Pemuda berwajah bak _grumpy cat_ manis ini melepas benda putih itu dari telinganya. Untunglah dia tahu nada-nada apa saja yang ada pada lagu tersebut.

Intro lagu mulai memenuhi sudut-sudut ruangan.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

Orang di belakangnya menyanyikan intro. Suara menjadi lebih dalam. Lebih lembut bagi indra pendengaran milik pemuda yang sedang memetik gitarnya. Suaranya bergetar, mulai hilang saat memasuki reff pertama. Tanpa menoleh, Kasamatsu tahu dia menangis.

_When you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting _

_To see what you find_

Masih memetik gitarnya, Kasamatsu melanjutkan nyanyian tersebut. Sebuah tangan dirasakan melingkari daerah sekitar pinggangnya, sebuah pelukan dihantarkan dari belakang. Suara seraknya—yang menurut Kasamatsu jelek—mungkin terdengar merdu di telinga orang yang tengah memeluknya, karena tak sedikitpun tanda-tanda diberikan untuk menyudahi lantunannya. Oleh sebab itu, Kasamatsu tetap bernyanyi sampai lagu selesai.

Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar jarum jam yang berdetik.

"Aku menyayangimu, _Senpai_. Sangat menyayangimu." Tiba-tiba, partner basketnya bergumam.

Kasamatsu hanya tersenyum. Tangan kanannya ditarik untuk menyentuh tangan yang tersimpan di balik badan gitar. Tangan kirinya dibiarkan menahan alat musik tersebut sedemikian rupa agar tidak jatuh. Wajah menggerutunya entah kenapa tidak memerah. Ibu jarinya malah mengusap lembut lengan pemuda pirang sebagai pengganti kalimat 'aku juga sangat menyayangimu.' Sungguh bukan dirinya jika mengucapkan kalimat itu terang-terangan.

Sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala berbingkai surai hitam pudarnya agak membuatnya tersentak, namun, tak sulit untuk mendapatkan kendali atas dirinya kembali. Setelah menyenderkan gitar di sisi tempat tidur, Kasamatsu berbalik, menatap langsung pada iris kuning kecokelatan. Jejak-jejak airmata masih tersisa di sana—oh, mata itu juga masih sedikit berkaca-kaca. Sebagai orang yang lebih tua dan mengenalnya cukup baik, Kasamatsu tahu, airmata itu bukanlah airmata buaya miliknya—kali ini airmata 'sungguhan'.

Dengan lembut, Kasamatsu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipinya yang agak tirus. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, sampai-sampai pria di hadapannya ini memejamkan mata dan menikmati setiap sentuhan pada pipinya. Sentuhannya terus bergerak turun hingga Jari-jarinya menyusuri rahang tegas khas seorang model milik juniornya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang kapten merasa tubuhnya limbung ke belakang. Butuh sekian detik baginya untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dan dengan aroma jeruk yang semakin kentara di indra penciumannya, juga sebuah tangan yang terkalung di leher jenjangnya, dia tahu, si pirang sedang memeluknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kasamatsu membalas pelukannya; melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar punggung anak itu dan meletakkan telapak tangan di puncak kepalanya.

Suasana kembali hening. Keheningan yang syarat akan harmoni membuat mereka semakin yakin akan kasih yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Persetan dengan sesi belajar hari ini. Saat mereka menenggelamkan diri dalam rengkuhan masing-masing, dunia seperti bisu. Jangankan detik jam, suara televisi pun tak terdengar.

Tak sepatah kata pun terucap. Keduanya tidak memberikan gestur untuk menyudahi rengkuhan mereka. Kise tahu, Kasamatsu bukan seorang yang suka dipeluk. Dia juga bukan orang yang fanatik akan romantisme. Tapi, saat dia mengizinkan dirinya diselimuti oleh lengan Kise, sepuluh menit adalah waktu minimal yang diperlukan hingga ia memutuskan untuk meninju pelan perut Kise, kemudian beringsut menjauh.

Banyak yang bilang, cinta sejati adalah sebuah hubungan yang menerima pasangan apa adanya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Tapi, menurut Kise dan Kasamatsu, cinta sejati adalah saat kedua pihak tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Entah sejak kapan, entah karena apa, saat mereka sadari, mereka sudah terlalu menikmati keberadaan masing-masing. Mensyukuri setiap detik yang mereka habiskan baik saat mereka bersama teman-teman yang lain, maupun saat hanya ada mereka berdua.

Sesama pria? Mereka benar-benar tidak peduli. Biarlah kalau nanti ada orang yang mencerca mereka. Selagi kau menyayangi seseorang yang selalu ada di sisimu, menyemangatimu, mendukungmu, mendorongmu untuk menjadi yang lebih baik, siapa yang peduli? Bagi kaum minoritas seperti mereka, cinta tidak mengenal gender. Yang mereka, Kise dan Kasamatsu, benar-benar peduli adalah menjalani hubungan ini sampai mereka terbaring di bawah gundukkan tanah mereka yang bersisian.

* * *

Mohon masukan dan sarannya ^^v


End file.
